


Twenty-Five Other Worlds

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [129]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Toon Henry (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, BAMF Henry, Buddy AU, Custody Arrangements, Fluff, Gen, Good AU, Good Alice, Henry adopts the Toons, Humor, Lion King (1994) References, Lost Ones are amusement park employees, MST3K References, Most of the time, Multiple designs, Musical Number, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s), Protect the good boy, Reincarnation, Role Reversal, Rubberhose AU, Safety list applies in all chapters, Sammy you're an idiot, Shapeshifting, Species Swap, Studio employees are unharmed, Tags May Change, That includes the toy department and maintenance folks, Toon-Human Swap, Toons are made from clones, Toons do not equal humans, happy endings, kid AU, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Twenty-five worlds, containing clones, character swaps, and more.I may expand more on these if sufficiently inspired.





	1. Bendy-Alice Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Infinite Worlds, Everything Must Exist Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785889) by [Star_Going_Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova). 



> You are welcome to write stories based on these, provided you follow three rules:  
> -Request permission in the comments  
> -List this work as an inspiration  
> -And most importantly, unless otherwise noted, Joey doesn’t get Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, or Thomas. They are to remain unharmed, no matter what.  
> (I'm particularly sensitive about this one.)

In another world, as Henry made his way through the music department, he saw a poster on the wall. On it, a grinning demon was holding up a hand as if to wave.

 _Bendy Demon in "Escaped From Below_ ," the poster read.

Henry remembered Bendy quite well. The demon had been introduced as a little brother figure, with Alice trying to teach him how to be good. However, despite his genuine efforts to learn from her, he couldn't get rid of his penchant for mischief--quite a few episodes had Alice, Boris, and Bendy getting into a jam because of the demon's antics.

While he remained second fiddle to the Angel of the Stage, Bendy was quite popular in his own right. So when the rights to _The Alice Show_ were sold, the Dancing Demon joined Alice, Boris, the Butcher Gang, and a select few other characters on the path to fame, the rest fading into obscurity. In fact, he was the character that kicked off a voice acting career for Wally--like most of Joey Drew's former employees, he'd found new employment at the same studio that now hosted Alice and friends.

But though Joey no longer owned the characters, he had still brought Alice into the real world, albeit in a form resembling something from a Japanese horror movie. There was little doubt that Bendy was here too.


	2. Soul Shard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Buddy spinoff AU.

In another world, Buddy sat on Henry's lap as the animator doodled idly on a sheet of paper. Peering at it, the little Toon made an inquisitive noise.

"That's Shawn," Henry replied. "He was the head of the toy department. Left a little before Wally did."

Another chirp.

"Yeah, that's what I think his fragment would turn into if he had one."

Gently smiling, Henry rubbed Buddy's head. Unlike the other staff, Joey had refused to let him leave, and when Bendy had vanished, the studio director had tried to transform his former friend-turned-prisoner into a new Bendy. Instead of that, however, part of Henry's soul had been torn out and formed into Buddy, who had stuck by Henry's side ever since.

Henry had often wondered what would have resulted had his former coworkers been subjected to that same ritual, even drawing pictures of Toons created from soul fragments. Buddy knew that they those would have stuck by their owners too.


	3. Fluid Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sammy discovers the upside to being made of ink.

In another world, Bendy rolled his eyes as Sammy backed away in terror. After ten years in this place, he still didn't realize what had happened to him? Then again, not all of the people who made those recordings that were lying everywhere had returned when Joey invited them back. While most of the other ones who did return--Norman, Grant, Jack, Bertrum, and that Pendle lady--eventually accepted their metamorphoses, and in most cases, embraced them, Sammy seemed to have a hard time understanding the benefits of his new form.

 _Guess I'll just have to spell it out for him_.

Lunging forward, he pinned Sammy against the wall, covering the man's mouth to keep him quiet. He turned his head to the side and spat out a glob of ink--the stuff kept running into his throat and made it hard to talk--as inky letters formed on the opposite wall.

PAY ATTENTION.

Grabbing hold of Sammy's arm, he gave a firm yank, and the arm stretched out, clearly displaying the fluid nature of the music director's body. Letting go, he gestured, and new letters formed.

PULL IT BACK.

Slowly, Sammy did so, gazing in astonishment as his arm reverted to its normal length. He flexed his fingers, making sure they were all there, before removing his mask and placing a hand on his face. Concentrating slightly, he felt it shift from being featureless to an exact replica of his human self.

Nodding in satisfaction that his self-proclaimed Prophet finally understood, Bendy turned and departed. He still had to catch the newest arrival, after all.


	4. Ink-pocalypse

In another world, Boris growled in frustration as he dispatched another deformed Butcher Gang clone.

"How many more of these things are we going to have to fight before we find your family?"

"We just have to keep going," Henry replied. "I recognize this street--it's not far from where they're hiding."

Nearly a week had gone by since the ink creatures had started swarming the town. With a quarantine set up to keep them from spreading, it was all the former animator could do to stay alive. Fortunately, he had the real Bendy, Boris, and Alice helping him out.

"Thank God nobody else from the studio is in this mess," he muttered.

Alice nodded as she sliced a Piper in two. She'd been relieved to learn that after Bertrum and the park staff vanished, the studio employees (present company excluded) had left for an out of town company.

"Looks like that's the last of them," Henry said. "Come on."


	5. Custodial Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear: of those named in the chapter, all but Jack are unharmed.

In another world, Bendy sat sulking on Henry's couch. Boris and Alice sat on either side of him, looking worried for their friend.

"Let me tell you, Mr. Walters," the police officer who'd brought them here was saying. "It wasn't easy figuring out what to do with them. But then we discovered you were their original creator, and decided that made you their next of kin."

"Makes sense, I guess," Henry admitted. "Tell me, though--do you think you can get the other Sillyvision Survivors appointed as backup?"

"Sure. What are their names?"

Henry began counting on his fingers. "Wally Franks, Sammy Lawrence, Susie Campbell, Norman Polk, Shawn Flynn, Allison Pendle, Thomas Connor, Grant Cohen, Jack Fain, and Lacie Benton." He paused. "Oh, wait. Jack didn't show up at our annual get together yesterday. The others should be fine, though."

"We asked them to come in and talk to us," agreed the officer. "None of them seemed surprised to hear their old boss has been arrested, though we haven't told them what he's been doing yet. They probably won't believe it until they see the evidence for themselves."


	6. Rubberhose AU: Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on yunisverse's Rubberhose AU.

In another world, Alice fiddled with her halo as she looked at the animator-turned-living cartoon before her.

"So you're one of the lucky ones," she said. "The people who got out before they could be infected by the ink."

Henry nodded. "I was actually one of the first to go. Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, and Thomas left soon after for different reasons. And I think there were a few others, too."

"Not Allison," Alice said sadly. "From what I hear, she wanted to do as good a job as Susie did. Maybe even better."

Judging from the dolorous expression on the angel's face, Henry had a feeling as to what had become of Allison.

"So those other folks are all right, but what about you?" Boris asked. "Why'd you come back?"


	7. Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the comic of the same name, done by this artist:  
> http://magainita.deviantart.com

In another world, Henry struggled to his feet as 'Alice' approached. The crash had left him injured, but even if any of them had been potentially fatal, he still wouldn't care.

"No!"

With adrenaline coursing through him, he lunged forward and punched 'Alice' in the face. Her eyes went wide with shock as she stumbled back.

"But...how?"

Clutching his arm, Henry stood protectively in front of Boris.

"Don't...you dare...hurt my friend!"


	8. Susie-Allison Swap

In another world, Henry entered the room at the end of the Angel Path. Spotting another tape on the couch, he picked it up and hit play.

"Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that...Susie. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Susie Campbell. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this!"

Henry bit his lip. Allison and Susie had stopped speaking to each other for almost a month after that. Luckily, the two had made up the same day they quit. As a matter of fact, they had joined Wally, Sammy, Norman, Shawn, Thomas, and Grant on a trip out of town.

Briefly, he wished he was there with them, but he was the best chance Boris--and any other Toons trapped here--had of getting out.


	9. Toon Henry AU: Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on SquigglyDigg's Toon Henry AU.
> 
> Little note here: from what I understand of the AU, most (if not all) of the game actually takes place in a separate dimension created by Joey. Thus, it's not hard to imagine the monsters are actually that dimension's versions of the people who worked in the studio. For example, 'Sammy' could simply be the counterpart of Sammy Lawrence, the music director himself being back in the real world, alive and well.

In another world, Joey glared at Henry.

"So they've chosen you over me, their creator," he said angrily. "No matter. I'm in control of this world. As long as I live, my will is law."

"Then there's only one way to put an end to your madness," Henry declared. "I'll have to kick you off the throne."

Joey laughed. "Fool! If you do that, you'll never be able to regain your old form, much less leave."

The Toonified animator nodded solemnly. "Maybe so, but if that's how it works, then so be it."

A small smile crept across his face. "In all honesty, I'm a much better Toon than you ever could be. I understand what being a Toon is all about: entertaining others, being willing to overlook what should and shouldn't be possible, and most of all, the love of laughter. Sure, I may have forgotten once, but in pursuing your twisted dream, you've lost sight of the real purpose of cartoons--joy."

As he spoke, the world around them changed, turning from nightmarish, ink-soaked halls to a brighter, more cheerful version of the studio in its glory days. The monsters that had once sought to kill Henry emerged and gathered around him, transforming into Toon versions of their real-world counterparts as they knelt.

"Looks like they know who's in charge here."

"Given how horrible you were to the people they were based on, it's no wonder they changed sides so quickly."

"This world ain't yours no more."

"It's over, Joey. You've lost."

Behind Joey, a vortex of red and black appeared. The man's eyes widened in horror as he was pulled in.

"Nooooooooooo..."

Henry bowed his head as the portal closed.

"Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change."


	10. Toon-Human Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is as close as I will ever get to violating the safety list.
> 
> Edit: I'm thinking that aside from Henry, Joey, Jack, and Betrtrum, none of the canon humans have been born yet.

In another world, Henry looked into the back of his van and smiled. Against all odds, he'd managed to rescue all of the characters he had created: Wally Wolf, Sammy the Vampire, Norman the Leopard, Susie and Allison Angel, Shawn Falcon, Tommy Otter, Grant the Bear, Lacie Raccoon...

And of course, Bendy the Dancing Demon himself.

He wasn't sure how Joey had managed to bring them to life--none of them used to be human, he knew that much. From what Wally had told him, every time one of his former coworkers was subjected to the Machine, they ended up as a misshapen ink creature. The knowledge that aside from himself, Boris, and Alice, all of Joey Drew's employees were suffering a fate worse than death was heartbreaking. But most of them were at peace now (he would say all, but there were a couple who probably weren't bound for the pearly gates). As for the Toons themselves, they were fast asleep in the back, worn out from their escape.

Still smiling, he turned the key in the ignition, and drove away from the studio for the last time. Even though he couldn't save his peers, he did find the strength to get himself and his characters--his children--out of that house of horrors, and knowing that they were safe was comfort enough.

"You were right about one thing, Joey," he said. "I just had to believe."


	11. Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EDRUG7Dlweg

In another world, Bendy poked his head out of a doorway, making scary sounds. Turning, Alice glared at him.

"Don't you dare, Bendy. Don't you dare."

Having been distracted, she didn't notice one of the few human Toons sneak up behind her until it was too late. The Prophet knocked her to the floor, pushing up his mask to reveal a face based on the former music director.

"That's what you get for breaking my Lord's cutouts."

"Nice work!"

Rubbing her sore rear end, Alice got to her feet and stormed off.

_I doubt Susie would have put up with their shenanigans_ , she thought. _Nor would anyone else who worked here, for that matter._


	12. Musical

In another world, Henry shook his head as once again, music came out of nowhere. Part of him wondered if that fall had knocked him unconscious--it would certainly explain why he seemed to be in a horror musical.

"B: believe in me.  
O: an oddity  
R, I, S...  
Yes, that's Boris!"

Throwing back his head, the wolf gave a delighted howl as the music grew louder.

_Looks like this is his number_ , Henry thought dryly.


	13. The Joey Drew Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Henry and pals are normal kids exploring the old studio.

In another world, five kids entered the room at the end of the Demon Path.

"Man, this place is a mess," Wally remarked.

"Tell me about it," Shawn agreed. "Maybe we should have gone with Susie's boyfriend and the others."

"How many times to I have to say it?" groaned Susie. "Sammy and I are just friends."

"Whatever you say, Campbell," Thomas muttered.

Meanwhile, Henry had found another tape. They all fell silent as he pressed play.

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming," a booming voice rang out. "Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream! We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that...is a beautiful, and positively silly thought."

Henry didn't need to be a mind reader to know what his classmates were thinking.

"That has to be Joey Drew."

"I don't like him," Susie whimpered. "Let's go find the others."


	14. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the comic of the same name, done by this artist:  
> http://magainita.deviantart.com

In another world, Boris's eyes lit up as he saw Henry enter the room.

"Aw, did you come to save your precious wolf boy?"

Henry glared at the False Angel. "I'm only going to warn you once. Let him go."

"Or what?" sneered 'Alice'. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"I figured," Henry said. "That's why I got some help."

At this, a loud cackling filled the air, causing a look of horror to cross 'Alice's' misshapen face.

"Oh, *doorbell*."

Behind Henry, Bendy rose out of an ink pool, his ink web beginning to cover the walls. Even if the animator hadn't agreed to help find the real Alice and get all three Toons out, the chance to take down the failed draft was enough to persuade him that Henry wasn't his enemy.


	15. Bendy is WHOSE Clone?

In another world, the lanky form of Bendy fell to his knees, laughing hysterically.

"Y-you actually th-thought I was Joey," he managed to say. "Guess I can't b-blame you, though."

"Well, if you're not Joey, then who are you?"

"Remember how you asked what happened to Wally's clone?" Boris asked.

Henry did. He'd been pretty surprised to learn that his lupine companion was originally a clone of Thomas Connor. Nothing about the wolf really seemed to fit the mechanic. Then again, many of the clones were nothing like their originals, especially the now-deceased clones of Sammy and Susie.

"Well, here I am!" the ink demon said, shrinking down to an on-model form. "Now, you wanna get outta here, or what?"


	16. Charging the Ink

In another world, Joey watched with a smile as the park staff began turning into vaguely human-shaped masses of ink.

"Perfect. Exactly as I hoped."

Joey had learned that in order to produce stable living beings the machine required a certain amount of souls to 'charge' the ink. Being unwilling to use the studio employees, he had searched for alternatives. Much to his delight, there were enough people working for Bertrum Piedmont to ensure that the people who created the cartoons, the toy department staff, and the maintenance workers would remain unharmed.

While he wasn't the most moral of human beings, he did have some limits.


	17. Boris-Alice Swap

In another world, Henry blinked in surprise as Alice Angel emerged from around the corner, a shy smile on her face. The memory of her corpse--strapped to a table with her arms spread out like she was being crucified, her chest cut open, and several organs missing--flashed through his mind. He remembered thinking how horrified Susie would have been if she were there. After all, even though she'd moved on to bigger and better things, the angel still had a place in her heart.

"Alice?"

"Hi, Henry."


	18. Proving Her Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to prove she deserves to keep the role she loves, Susie decides to bring Alice to life like Joey did with Bendy.

In another world, Susie made her way to the Ink Machine room with a look of determination on her face, Bendy following her.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

Susie looked down at the demon. "If this doesn't persuade Joey I'm the right fit for Alice, I don't know what will. Yes, I did say Allison deserves a chance to prove herself, but that doesn't mean I want her to take my place."

Less than fifteen minutes later, Joey found Susie helping Alice Angel pull herself out of the ink, and decided that he wasn't going to make the switch after all.

"Seems I may have to take another look at those new character ideas Henry came up with."


	19. 2D Bendy: Meeting the Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on ShinyZango's 2D Bendy AU.

In another world, the Sillyvision Survivors--Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie--listened with a mix of horror and fascination as Henry told them about his adventure in the studio. Bendy chimed in every so often, filling in some of the blanks.

He still found it hard to believe that Henry wasn't the only one who'd gotten away from Joey before everything went wrong. Then again, Henry hadn't seen them in years, and he'd been just as surprised to learn they were all OK.

Part of him still wondered who had been in the studio. He hadn't liked killing any of the ink monsters, given how they had probably once been human. The only friendly residents of the workshop--and most likely, the only ones who weren't former employees--were Boris and Alice, though he didn't know why they'd been 3D from the start, rather than animated drawings like he had been.

In any case, it was a relief to know that there were others who hadn't fallen into Joey's clutches.


	20. Viewpoint Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wouldn't be running if he could see what the studio and its inhabitants really looked like.

In another world, the Projectionist blinked its lens as it sat up.

"Did you have to do that?"

Bendy gave him a sheepish grin. "You know me, Lens. Can't resist that kind of gag. 'Sides, I didn't wanna end the chase too early."

"I don't think Henry realizes he's in a cartoon yet," Samuel remarked, kneeling down to help the projector-headed Toon to his feet. "Perhaps it's taking his mind a while to catch up."

Bendy nodded at the duplicate's words. While Henry was the first of Joey's employees to be invited back, the studio director had asked his daughter to come visit. Much to Joey's chagrin, however, she hadn't initially been able to see the Toons as they truly were--at first, they looked like horrific monsters, and the studio like an ink-drenched house of horrors. Fortunately, her mind had eventually adjusted, and she was able to see what they and the studio actually looked like.

"Let's hope Henry snaps out of it soon."


	21. Pure Off-Model Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the comic of the same name, done by this artist:  
> http://magainita.deviantart.com

In another world, a high-pitched, distinctly female voice pulled Henry back to consciousness.

"Mister? Are you OK?"

Blinking, Henry opened his eyes. Standing above him was a small angel Toon--close to a normal sized Alice Angel in appearance, but with wings and no horns.

"Oh, phew, you're alive. I was worried there for a moment."

Henry stared for a moment. Unlike the woman he privately referred to as Malice Mangle, this angel didn't seem to be an enemy.

"Are you...Alice? The real Alice, I mean?"

"Not exactly." She paused, trying to think of how to explain. "There were a lot of designs for her. I was one of the three that ended up being brought to life."

"Malice was one of the other two, I'm guessing." Henry had managed to pull himself to his feet by this time. "What about the third one?"

"She's around here somewhere," replied the angel. "Normally, she stays with Bendy--the real Bendy, I mean--but she probably heard the elevator crash."

Henry put a hand to his chin in thought. From what he'd gathered in reading Joey's notes, the Ink Machine's creations were affected by three things--numbers, popularity, and belief. To achieve 'perfection', a Toon had to be the only living instance of the character they were based on, they had to be sufficiently well-known, and they had to have a particular role:

-Bendy had multiple facets: prankster, troublemaker, sweetheart, and Everyman. His distorted form was due to how he was viewed by different people.  
-Conversely, Boris had only one role: Bendy's rival-turned-friend. Since his character was so straightforward, the only thing that could interfere with him being 'perfect' was the multiple versions of him. However, apparently they didn't count if they were dead.  
-The Prophet & Projectionist were mere representations of Sammy and Norman, created from the belief in the men who wrote the music and showed the film, respectively. Only the Prophet had enough of an identity to speak, and it may have been this that caused him to believe he was the real Sammy.  
-Likewise, the Searchers represented the people who used to work in the studio--barring himself, no one who worked for Joey was dumb enough to come back.  
-The Butcher Gang, as recurring antagonists, didn't have to worry about popularity or belief, but there were multiple versions of each member, causing the magic that made them live to be split among their bodies and resulting in their deformities.

While Alice wasn't as popular as Bendy (despite what Sammy had believed), she was far from a failed character. If there were multiple versions of her, and each had been brought to life separately...

"Can you...help me find Boris? And maybe the real Alice and Bendy?"

"It's kind of dangerous, but if you really think you can help, then sure." Reaching up, she took his hand so they wouldn't get separated. "You can call me Ariel, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariel's name is a reference to Prospero's sprite assistant from The Tempest.


	22. Jack's Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Re-Ink-Arnation

In another world, five teenagers walked cautiously through the warehouse containing various amusement park paraphernalia.

"This is going to be one hell of a movie."

Russell looked over at Paisley. He and his friends had been surprised when she had asked to come with them--none of them were really that acquainted with the would-be filmmaker. But even after all they'd been through, she still didn't regret tagging along.

"You feeling OK, Andre?"

"Still can't believe he's gone," Andre admitted, looking up at Boris. "If it wasn't for him, Mangle McCrazy would have gotten you. Not to mention this weird feeling I got."

"What kind of feeling?" asked Wesley.

Andre frowned for a moment, trying to find a way to phrase his thoughts.

"It's kind of like...when he died, a part of me that I didn't know was missing came back to me. Felt like I was whole again."

"I actually felt the same thing," Paisley said, lowering her camera. "When that Searcher with the top hat died getting me to that Little Miracle Station..."

Wesley looked thoughtful. "I wonder..."


	23. New York, Here We Come!

In another world, Henry leaned over and kissed Linda goodbye before heading to the gate where his friends awaited.

"There you are!" Wally said cheerily. "Hey, how come Linda's not coming?"

"A certain former boss of ours sent me a letter," Henry replied. "Since she knows I never want anything to do with Joey again, she offered to check it out while we're in New York." Catching the looks on their faces at the mention of Joey, he quickly changed the subject. "So where do you guys want to go while we're there?"

"I wanna check out some of the landmarks," answered Wally. "Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, One Times Square, the works."

"Susie and I were hoping to see something on Broadway," Sammy said. "Either by ourselves, or a double date with Franks and Pendle."

"And I'd also like to visit Strawberry Fields," Susie added.

"Might check out the museums," Norman commented, to which Grant nodded approvingly.

"Defintely Coney Island," Shawn chimed in, causing Lacie to give him an I-think-I'll-pass-on-that-one look.

"I didn't really have anything in mind, to be honest," admitted Thomas.

"Me neither," said Lacie. "What about you?"

Before Henry could answer, the boarding call was made.

"Now remember boys," Susie warned Wally and Sammy. "Behave yourselves."

The ex-janitor and music director just rolled their eyes.


	24. Mystery Ink Theater 3000

In another world, the Toons and monsters jolted at the sound of a siren blaring through the halls. As one, they stopped whatever they were doing and made a beeline for Level M, where the only two formerly human residents of the studio--not counting Bertrum and the amusement park staff--waited for them outside the theater room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Jack announced through a megaphone. "Tonight's feature film is 123 Slaughter Me Street, the story of an escaped convict's struggle to avoid a band of murderous kid's show characters. Hope you've got your Muppet jokes ready!"

Accepting buckets of popcorn and other assorted treats from the lyricist-turned-Prime Searcher's duplicates, the group took their seats as Murray loaded the movie, ready for another round of riffing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacie is not counted among the park staff here, and even if she were, she had the good sense to get out in time.


	25. Humanized

In another world, Henry made his way back to the Ink Machine room, passing the room with the stuffed Boris corpse. When he'd first seen it, he'd been freaked out, but he quickly realized it wasn't real. Even so, neither that nor the cutouts popping up in odd places could have prepared him for what came next.

"SURPRISE!"

Henry didn't have time to yelp before what looked like a dark-haired teenage boy dove through the gap in the boards and tackled him to the ground. Unfortunately, the floor was less than stable, resulting in the two falling through it and landing in the middle of a pentagram.

"Whoops," the boy chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Henry."

Groaning, Henry sat up and took a closer look at the boy, noticing the small horns and pie-cut pupils.

"Bendy?"

"Uh-huh!" The now-identified Bendy nodded vigorously. "Joey brought me and the others to life with the Machine, but for some reason, we came out more like this."

"Others? Like Boris?"

"Yeah, and Alice, Charley, Barley, and Edgar too. It was actually Edgar's idea to put that fake Boris up there."

By this point, Henry had gotten to his feet, but he paused as something occurred to him.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?"

"Joey told us about the people who used to work here," Bendy explained. "He said he was going to invite everybody back so they could meet us, but he wanted you to be first."

"As long as you don't try scaring them like you did me." Henry followed the humanized Dancing Demon into the Music Department. "Some of them might not take it so well."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lair of the Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715122) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust)




End file.
